1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are self-emissive display devices including an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display devices emit light when excitons generated due to a combination of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are dropped from an excited state to a ground state.
Self-emission display devices do not need an additional light source. Organic light-emitting display devices may be driven with a low voltage, and may be lightweight and formed with thin film technology. In addition, organic light-emitting display devices have high-quality characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and rapid response speed and thus are regarded as next-generation display devices.
In general, an organic light-emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels for emitting light of different colors to display an image. Here, a pixel refers to a minimum unit for displaying an image. A gate line, a data line, a power line such as a driving power line, an insulating layer such as a pixel defining layer for defining an area or a shape of each pixel, etc., may be located between adjacent pixels.
In a typical organic light-emitting display device, an organic emission layer for forming pixels is formed by using a deposition process using a mask such as a fine metal mask (FMM). If the pixels are formed to have a small gap therebetween in order to ensure a good aperture ratio of the pixels, the reliability of deposition may be reduced. Otherwise, if the pixels are formed to have a large gap therebetween in order to improve the reliability of deposition, an aperture ratio of the pixels may be reduced.
In addition, organic light-emitting display devices are being developed as portable devices. As such, organic light-emitting display devices should be capable of reducing or preventing a reduction in display characteristics due to an external impact.